All in the Family
by MissAnnThropic
Summary: Han finds out about Luke and Leia’s parentage.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All in the Family  
Author: MissAnnThropic  
Spoilers: Return of the Jedi  
Summary: Han finds out about Luke and Leia's parentage.  
Disclaimer: I own nasing! Really, I don't. All you see here (that you recognize, anyway) is the creation of someone else. I take no credit.

* * *

Han Solo had never imagined having one of the happiest days of his life on a primitive planet full of chatter-box, knee-high fur balls, but the moon of Endor was turning out to be just what the Corellian smuggler least expected. It was possibly one of the best days of his life.

It was probably a great day for countless people in the Rebel Alliance. Leia was no doubt one of those people.

Han Solo felt a goofy grin spread over his face. He shifted in his rickety chair and set his half-empty cup of celebratory alcohol on the ground by his side. He was going to blame the glow about him on the excesses of the party, and while he had a handy excuse for his mood he was going to enjoy and wallow in it a while.

It all seemed like a good dream, and if it was then he was fine with not waking up ever again. Several hours ago, before the moon had passed into night and the natives set the grand party ablaze with bright bonfires to see by, the second Death Star had exploded into tiny, gratifying pieces over the planetoid. The Emperor was dead, Darth Vader too, two heavy burdens lifted from the shoulders of the galaxy. The horrible threat of the Empire was over. But best of all the wonders of the day, Leia had kissed him.

That stubborn princess of a rebel could really kiss.

Han was in his own personal hyperspace of euphoria that not even the Ewok leg-warmers intermittently clinging to him could damper. The Emperor, Darth Vader, and the Death Star were gone, his friends were all alive, and Leia had kissed him.

Han Solo reclined back in his seat, smug expression fixed in place. Life didn't get much better from his perspective.

The Ewok party was still in full swing, but there were signs the celebration might be near its end. The tree villages of the pint-sized Wookie knock-offs were alive with scurrying and dancing hairballs. The Rebels weren't hard to pick out from the pack; they hovered over their hosts. From his vantage point by one of the hut doors Han could see Threepio with a pack of hairy followers trailing him, artoo deetoo rattling with jarring clatters over the suspended wood floors in pursuit, Chewbacca towering over everyone and looking like he could be king of the Ewoks, Wedge Antilles and some of the other Rogue Squadron pilots in their orange flight suits laughing up their miraculous survival, even some Alliance people Han didn't recognize, some faces obscured by his alcohol-soaked brain. His head was going to hurt like hell in the morning, but tonight that didn't matter.

Han reached down for his cup, half-way there encountering a furry mass.

"Hey," he looked down to find he'd dropped his hand atop the head of a young Ewok looking into his cup. "Oh, come on," Han straightened up, trying to shoo the critter away, "don't get your fuzzy hairs in my drink. Come on, go find someone else to bother."

The Ewok picked up Han's glass and backed up a step, looking up at the Alliance general with black, shiny eyes. It blabbered something in its tongue at him and tipped the cup to its small lips.

Han half-rose from his chair, "Hey! I said leave that alone... getting your little Ewok germs all over my...," and started to reach for his glass when a voice beside him drew his attention away from the thief.

"If you're that brusque to your hosts I'll bet you don't get invited to a lot of parties."

Han turned to see Leia moving toward him, a teasing smile on her face. She'd shed her camouflage poncho in favor of the cream-colored shirt underneath, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Looked like even princesses were letting their hair down for this occasion.

Han forgot about his alcohol, turning to face her and retorting, "Smugglers aren't exactly on the A lists of the galaxy and the parties we do attend aren't usually ones where you trust the beverages you're given," he glanced over at the Ewok slipping away with his drink and said, "you get them to wear more clothes and I'll turn on the charm."

"Charm, General Solo?" Leia said flippantly as she reached his side, "I've known you long enough to certify there's not one ounce of charm in your entire body."

Han put on his innocent 'who me?' look, but mildly inebriated the look apparently lost some of its finesse because instead of getting irked by the expression Leia laughed. Maybe prim and proper Leia Organa was a little tipsy, herself.

Han smiled as Leia found another chair and drug it over to beside his. He wasn't going to begrudge anyone, even someone as uptight as Leia, a good buzz tonight.

Han went quiet, spending a few moments just looking at Leia. She was beautiful always, but in the wake of ridding the Rebel Alliance of their worst enemies she was radiant. A crease of worry that he'd thought was a permanent feature on her forehead was gone, a peace and calm to her face and the corners of her mouth he didn't know she was capable of. It struck him anew how invested and devoted she'd been to fighting the Empire. She had more conviction and courage than he'd ever had... she believed in something, truly had a cause worth fighting for.

It might have taken him a while to come to understand that, but he was glad she'd brought him over to her way of thinking. The victory of the Alliance tonight felt like his, too, and he'd never known such a sense of accomplishment or pride in himself. He'd fought the good fight for once in his backhanded life and he was proud of who he was. It must have been right in some cosmic quirk, because sticking his neck out like an idiot in front of the Empire had gotten him the girl.

At least he thought he had the girl. With Leia sometimes he couldn't tell; she threw everything he knew about wooing women into a spin.

As though sensing his thoughts Leia casually reached over and laid one of her hands over his.

Han let out a low sigh, dropping his other hand over hers and shifting in his chair to look at her. "Leia," he began, his mind already spinning through a thousand old and trusty lines to get her to some place more private. He had some follow-up ideas for that kiss they'd shared under the splintering plume of the vanquished Death Star.

Leia's face flickered in a frown, but a faint one as though anything less than Darth Vader and Death Stars didn't rate the full-blown Princess Leia scowl, and she squeezed his hand lightly, "Not now. I want to stay here and remember this day."

Han nodded, not even giving any smart-alec retorts and turning his eyes to the slowing party before them. For the moment he didn't feel like getting into a verbal sparring match tonight. This night was about the end of fighting, not the catalyst to it.

Leia ran her fingers over the back of his hand silently, whispering almost wearily to herself, "It's over."

Han squeezed her hand in return, nodding, "It's over. I never saw this coming."

Leia glanced over at him, brown eyes dancing in the flickering fire-light. "You don't have many expectations for anything, do you?"

Han shrugged, "Hey, Sweetheart, means I don't get disappointed because I was unrealistic. I keep my goals in the radar scopes."

"Guess you were wrong this time, weren't you?"

Han glanced up toward the sky, the night canopy filled with streaks of white and orange as pieces of the shattered Death Star continued to fall into Endor's atmosphere. "Sure, I was wrong this time," he conceded, giving Leia a contorted look when he saw her smile at his words. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'she said she wanted to be around to see me wrong someday; I'd say this is a pretty good thing to have been proven wrong about'.

Han and Leia were silent for a while, watching the party-goers, when Han turned to start up another conversation with Leia. She wasn't one for sitting still as long as he'd known her and he expected any undue lag in conversation to motivate her to seek stimulation elsewhere. He wanted to keep her with him.

Before Han could get anything out someone called his name.

"Han."

Han Solo looked toward the direction of the voice to find Luke Skywalker moving toward him. He seemed to emerge like a ghost from the night in his black clothing, the lightsaber attached to his belt swaying at his side but never far from easy reach. Han felt like he'd missed more than the actual time that had passed when he was in carbonite. Han had to admit that when he was thawed out the wide-eyed farm kid from Tatooine had become a warrior. If someone asked, Han would say he was friends with Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and in his core truly believing every word he said. Hell, Luke had survived being on the Death Star with the Emperor AND Darth Vader... Luke had all the respect Han could spare another living being (even if Luke would never hear that from Han himself).

Luke reached his two friends and spared a glance toward Leia. His expression softened when he looked at her, a tender smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, then he looked at Han with almost the same affection in his eyes.

"What is it, kid? Can't you see I'm working here?" Han gestured toward Leia as if she weren't capable of hearing every word Han said.

Leia gruffly withdrew her hand from Han's, eliciting a playful smirk from Han and a more indulgent smile from Luke. 'Gods,' Han thought in a flash, 'when did Luke become so subdued?' Han had not seen Luke partake of one celebratory drink or substance all night though a number of times he'd _looked_ like he was having a good time.

Luke dropped one hand absently over his lightsaber's hilt, asking, "I was wondering if you'd be heading out tomorrow in the _Falcon_?"

Han looked around the Ewok village, leaning forward to reply, "You kidding? You think I want to stay in this Ewok nest any longer than I have to?"

Luke laughed but it seemed faked... poorly.

Han nodded, answering seriously, "Yeah, I was just going to track down Chewie and get him started on some of the preflight checks."

"Right in the middle of the party?" Leia interjected, "That's horrible, Han."

"I know, I'm a horrible person, an outright scoundrel," Han looked directly at Luke again, "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could get a ride out with you."

Han pointed out, "You don't know where I'm going."

Luke shrugged, "I don't really care where."

Han frowned, leaning back slightly, "You okay, Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke answered unconvincingly, dropping his gaze and then stealing a wary look over at Leia.

Leia frowned then looked over at Han, "I need to rendezvous with Mon Mothma in a couple of days in the Loitene System to report on the destruction of the Death Star and the death of the Emperor."

Han jumped at the idea of having Leia on the _Falcon_ more or less to himself for a few days (before all of her official duties took up the Hutt's share of her time), "Hop on board then, we've got the room." He ignored the fact that Leia had just played him... he would confess he'd walked right into her hand on that one.

Luke nodded, "You're a pal, Han," then he looked more somberly at Leia and said, "I need to talk to you for a minute, Leia."

Leia nodded gently, "I'll be right there."

Luke nodded and turned, fading back into the shadows of the party.

Han watched after Luke then looked over at Leia beside him. She was looking troubled again, as though whatever was bothering Luke got stuck with them when he left.

"Is he really your brother?" Han was still wrapping his head around the idea. When the initial elation passed when he realized he wouldn't have to compete with a Jedi Knight for Leia's affections his reaction turned to one of utter confusion.

Leia didn't startle at the question, instead nodded with certainty and whispered, "Yes, he is."

"You could have told me about this a long time ago," Han commented gruffly, thinking of all the times he'd thought Luke was trying to move in on his action (imagined though most of it had been back then). He thought both Luke and Leia considered him a friend... one would think that would be something you told your friends about.

Leia didn't respond, instead reaching over to pat his hand almost as though he were a child as she rose and said, "I should go see what he wants."

Han reached out and snagged her hand before she could leave. Leia looked back at him, meeting his eyes.

Han held her gaze intensely, grip on her hand firm, as he asked, "Can I come to you tonight?"

Leia was probably surprised he'd do her the honor asking. Han's style was to do as he pleased and backpedal himself into a corner when his plan blew up in his face.

Leia bent forward, kissing Han softly on the cheek then pulling her hand free of his. She cast him a sweet smile then turned, moving after the direction Luke had disappeared seconds before.

Han watched after her, body warm and not just from the alcohol he'd doused every internal organ with.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia somehow knew where to find Luke, dispensing with any need to inquire after him with the others at the party. She followed her gut and it led her right to him.

Luke was standing alone on the tree-hugging walkway in front of a basket and pulley that lowered passengers to the forest floor level. Since the exodus from the party had not yet started they were alone, disconnected from the party behind them.

Leia paused as she neared Luke, considering him. She didn't fight the swell of sisterly affection she felt for him, knowing now that it was right instead of peculiar but wrong as it used to be. Luke's eyes were half-closed, as though he were a million miles away.

"Luke?" Leia said softly.

Luke slowly and fluidly turned to her, betraying his awareness of her presence long before she'd spoken. His eyes came into focus on her and he smiled faintly but genuinely. Leia felt calmed and comforted by his smile, maybe some measure safer than she was before when she didn't know she felt at all threatened.

Leia stepped toward him, taking his live hand between hers and holding it near her chest, fingers clasped over his flesh as she looked up into his eyes. Brother and sister felt so right, as though she had stopped forcing something unnatural. "What is it?" Leia asked.

Luke looked down at their joined hands a moment and Leia didn't have to be trained in the Force to know something was bothering Luke... it had been shrouding him since his return from the Death Star. Leia had not pushed Luke to tell her what was wrong, she could only imagine the horrors he'd seen in the clutches of the Emperor... and Darth Vader. His father. 'My father', Leia thought uneasily, her throat tightening and her heart suddenly aching.

Luke seemed to know her thoughts and chose that moment to speak, "There's something I must tell you about what happened. A message I was told to deliver to you."

"A message," Leia said, "from whom?"

Luke looked directly into her gaze with his piercing blue eyes and she knew. A part of her inside broke and lay cold. Luke as her true brother she was able to accept effortlessly... the idea that Darth Vader was her true father as well was something she'd been running from dealing with since the connection fired in her thoughts. She saw she was about to be forced to deal with that reality just by the look on Luke's face. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet, but Luke needed to talk so she steeled herself for the inevitable.

Luke brought up his other hand, mechanical and covered with a black glove, and said lowly (so lowly only Leia could hear him), "He's dead."

"I know," Leia uttered almost weakly in return.

Luke's chin dipped fractionally, "He didn't die as Vader, he died as Anakin Skywalker. I–he came back from the Dark Side, before he died. He saved me, Leia. The Emperor was killing me and he saved my life. He died to save me."

Leia found it almost impossible to breathe but she couldn't move, locked under Luke's eyes and his voice. She clung to his hands like an anchor, intent upon hearing what Luke had to tell her no matter how hard it was to listen to.

Luke ducked his head lower until Leia could barely see his eyes. "I tried to save him but he was already dying. There was nothing I could do," Luke's voice wavered but he continued. "He... our father told me to tell my sister–told me to tell you that I was right about him. That the good in him was still alive, that he could be saved. When he died he was Anakin Skywalker... he was our father..." Luke's voice broke and tears escaped between his lashes, trailing down his cheeks. Pain and grief seemed to roll off Luke in waves, washing over Leia strongly until she ached for the loss, too.

Leia freed one of her hands and reached up to brush away his tears. "It's all right, Luke. I know." She thought to herself unspoken, 'I know you hurt and I do, too. It's not wrong you miss him, not when you saw the man he could have been. You couldn't have done more than you did, Luke. It's not your fault.'

Luke allowed himself to be guided into her embrace, dropping his head on to her shoulder as tears walked wet paths down his face. Leia wrapped her arms around his trembling form, holding him tightly. The pain was almost palpable wrapped around Luke. Leia tried to soothe him, comfort him as best she could. An image, fleeting and almost too brief to make sense, flashed into her mind. There was fire, billowing flames licking intimately at the dark cloak and helmet of the monster, the beast... the redeemed protector, the father. Leia wasn't prepared for the sadness that slammed into her. She knew it was from Luke but that didn't stop her from feeling what he'd felt at that moment. She saw Darth Vader and part of her was hate and fear but a tenacious bud inside her took the figure to her heart as her father.

Leia felt her eyes well up. Was this what it was like to be Luke, all this time? Knowing he should see the enemy but his heart screaming at him to love this man? The confusion was a painful rip in itself, seeming to rend Leia in two.

Luke seemed to feel her tense, seemed to know he'd given her some of his pain that he hadn't meant to, and whispered as he tried to pull away, "I'm sorry."

Leia held him tightly, refusing to let him escape, and closed her eyes as finally her own tears fell, "No... thank you, Luke. I needed to see him as you saw him. I want to know what you feel so I can help you. You don't have to grieve alone."

In the whole of the Rebellion she and Luke would be the only ones who would grieve for Darth Vader's death... even as they celebrated it.

Luke was no longer crying, having quickly taken control of his emotions. Leia felt his composure returning and loosed him from her grasp, feeling an ache at the loss of his touch.

After a polite silence between them Leia asked gently, "Are you going to be all right, Luke?"

Luke nodded, taking a deep breath and an unfair amount of peace and calm seemed to flow into him. 'If I have the power to do that too then I must ask Luke to teach me.'

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Leia asked, finding she asked almost as much for her sake as his.

Luke shook his head, "No, I'm all right, I will be all right." He seemed to think a moment. "I need some time to meditate. I don't feel... balanced, right now."

'Neither do I,' Leia thought. What she said aloud, however, was, "If you need me come find me. No matter what time it is."

Luke gave a half-smile as he said, "I won't disturb you; knowing you're near will be enough."

"I'll always be near when you need me," Leia vowed.

"I know... thank you, Leia."

Leia nodded, turning back to head for the main party and finding a disquiet had settled into her stomach after their conversation. She moved through the dispersing party attendees with the same subdued cloud about her that had hung heavy over Luke all night.

* * *

Leia was tucked into her sleeping pallet within one of the lofty tree canopy Ewok huts hours after the party had broken up, nearly into the dawn of the encroaching morning. She couldn't sleep.

Something inside her chest was twisted and bent, a place where she was coming to acknowledge love for someone who had never done anything to earn it from her. Quite the opposite, someone who had done everything imaginable to garner her hate. A child's love for its parent was in her, and however sick or demented it seemed even to her Leia felt it there inside her. 'My real father,' Leia folded her arms over her chest, 'how can I love you? And yet I do. I hate that I do.' Did Vader know the whole time she was his daughter? When he'd captured her over Tatooine did he know? When he interrogated her did he know? Did he know when he tortured her and Han to bait Luke? Did he know when he watched Alderaan destroyed?

Leia burrowed further into her pillow, sad all over again for the death of Bail Organa when Grand Moff Tarkin gave the order to fire on her home planet. He'd been her father all her life, he took care of her and deserved her love. Vader... Anakin Skywalker had done nothing to earn any affection from Leia but unwittingly it was there. That was an insult to Bail, who had been so kind and loving to her, that a hideous beast could claim any of the same love.

Leia felt almost sick. 'Forgive me, Father,' she thought, and the parent she referred to was Bail Organa of Alderaan, 'you deserve better than this for everything you were to me.'

Leia felt like a horrible daughter, a traitor, and more homeless than ever before in her life.

A sound at her doorway stirred her from her thoughts, a welcome distraction even if she found herself advanced upon by an enemy.

Leia sat up, looking in the darkness toward the cloth door, expecting a curious Ewok.

"Leia?" a husky voice issued forth carefully.

"Han," Leia returned, having forgotten completely that she had subtly invited him to find her later. Hell of a time for the thick-headed flyer to take a hint.

Han moved toward her sleeping pallet in the dark, his shapes growing more distinct as he moved into the moonlight filtering into one of the windows hacked out of the grass walls.

Han sat down on the floor by her bedroll, eyes glittering in the night. "Thought I'd stop by. I set Chewie to work on the _Falcon_. Lando took out the long-range communications dish but other than that he managed to hold her together. We should be able to head out not long after sunrise if you want."

Leia realized her hands were twisting the sheet in her lap into wrinkled fist fulls and consciously stilled her fingers.

Han leaned forward, hand coming to rest against her face.

Leia reflexively flinched away.

Han stopped, frowning. "What did I do now?"

Leia shook her head, "Nothing. It's not you."

Han sighed, dropping his hand into his lap loudly, "That old line again. Come on, Leia, save me the headache and just tell me how I screwed up this time."

Leia snapped back, "It's not you, you egotistical maniac. It's me..." Leia's voice dropped in both volume and force, "it's Luke."

Han went quiet, feeling stupid for his behavior as he thought back on Luke's somber mood at the party earlier. This really wasn't about him; she was right, he was an egotistical maniac.

"What would you like me to do?" Han asked, canting his head to try and see her in the dark. "Do you want me to go away?"

Leia shook her head then stopped, not sure what she wanted. She didn't want him to expect anything of her, but this was Han Solo; he couldn't resist pushing his limits and Leia was really not in the mood to have her buttons pushed. Right now she couldn't take it.

She didn't realized she was shaking faintly until Han, surprisingly compassionate, whispered, "It's okay," and slid closer to her, bringing his arm around her and pulling her into him.

Leia folded against his chest, letting out a shaky breath and closing her fingers around his shirt material. He smelled of hydraulic fluid, fire, trees, alcohol, and that musky scent solely Han Solo's. She snuggled into him in his entirety, filth, grim, and all, and found herself not as lost as she was before.

Han rubbed her arm slowly, saying lowly, "Whatever it is, I'll fix it."

Leia barked a faint laugh, "You stupid pirate, you think you can fix anything."

Han chuckled, sending his chest under Leia's head bouncing.

"But thanks anyway," Leia said softly, relaxing into his embrace.

Han pulled aside the sheet to the bed pallet and lowered himself and Leia into position for sleep. Leia did not let go of his shirt the entire time, coming to rest with her head on his chest as he quietly covered them both with the sheet.

"Sleep," he told her, hugging her tighter, "I'll put the sex on your tab."

Leia lifted her arm enough to drop her elbow on to his chest. Han grunted and the air rushed out of his lungs, but half of it was the tail-end of a laugh.

Leia almost laughed too but held back lest she encourage him. Instead she smiled to herself and settled into his arms, shocked to find the rough arms of a smuggler and scoundrel like Han Solo could be so warm and comfortable.

Leia was almost at peace for the night were it not for the thought that Luke felt just like she had, even worse, and he'd chosen to be alone. 'Why, Luke?'

Leia was only half surprised when she heard an answer in her mind, 'Because three in a bed is company.'

Leia almost laughed, which would no doubt have drawn some curious looks from Han.

'Sleep,' Luke's presence urged, 'I know you're here. You're with me, Leia. I'm not alone.'

Leia believed him and the last clinging worry in her thoughts came loose and she was able to drift into a sleep that was destined to be short because of the already lightening sky over the Ewok village.


	3. Chapter 3

Han Solo didn't know what was going on... a fairly typical predicament when he was worrying himself over the opposite sex, but Leia Organa could put the smoothest ladies' man into a schizophrenic fit of frustration.

He had waken up that morning to a communication from Chewie concerning the _Falcon_ with Leia soft and sound in his arms. So far, so good. She hadn't waken up and run him out of the room in a rage, so he figured he was doing well, but after that he lost track of the score card. Leia had gone quiet, moving about their departure preparations in a haze, like her thoughts were largely somewhere else and wherever that was it was not a pleasant place. Luke showed up at the _Falcon_ a little after Han and Leia, looking rested (though with only three and a half hours of sleep after the epic battle yesterday Han couldn't imagine how) but still overcome by something on his mind.

Han hadn't had much time to quiz either of them while getting the _Falcon_ ready for take-off, and when Threepio showed up with artoo deetoo in tow the time for private talks had pretty much vanished. So Han had powered up, played radio tag for a while with Wedge and Ackbar, then lifted into space and pushed toward a jump vector for hyperspace without answers to any of the nagging questions he was asking himself.

He decided to take the long way to the Loitene System... he was determined to talk to Leia.

When the course was set in he handed the control manning to Chewbacca and moved out of the cockpit into the gullet of the ship to look for Leia.

His path was not as well-paved as he'd hoped it would be. Almost immediately after leaving the cockpit Threepio came shuffling up to him with golden arms held askew at his sides as he started blabbering on about something that held absolutely no interest to Han. Solo was not in the mood to put up with any of the protocol droid's drivel; he shut the droid off without even a word of warning. As the gold droid clattered to the floor artoo deetoo spun in a circle and beat a hasty retreat, taking to heart Han's thrown after warning that he didn't want to see Threepio awake until they reached their destination. Han set out once again to find Leia.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was not a very big ship; it didn't take Han Solo long to find Leia.

She was seated at the table that doubled as a chess board in the almost laughably named recreational room. She had a number of data cards spread around her, putting off the convincing appearance of working, but her face gave her away. Leia's mind was anywhere but on her work.

Han stopped directly in front of Leia, standing with his hands on his hips until she looked up at him.

"All right, Your Worship, we've got some time before we reach Loitene, let's talk."

Leia's face almost visibly clouded over and she turned her eyes away, shaking her head faintly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Han snorted, "Really? No idea? Well how about we start with whatever is bothering you?"

Leia shuffled her data cards as though putting them into order, returning evenly, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"First you don't know what I'm talking about and now I don't either? You can do better than that, Princess."

Leia shot her eyes up at him, voice terse, "What do you want?"

Han frowned, pressing more slowly, "We... us... I thought we were... moving forward." Han went even quieter, "I thought you loved me."

Leia almost whispered, "I do... you know I do."

Han held out his hands at his sides in defeat, "Well you wouldn't know it. Look, something's bothering Luke and that concerns you, I understand that, but I don't think I should have to get the cold shoulder because something is going on between you two. I got a warmer reaction out of you on Hoth."

Leia retorted lowly, almost warningly, "You know that's not true."

Han sighed and conceded, "No, it's not... but it sure feels like it. I thought we were actually getting somewhere, Leia."

"Where exactly did you think we were going?"

Han halted and turned, pulling over the chair at the other side of the room and dropping his weight into it, wondering how he'd got trapped in this inquiry into answering the tough questions. "I don't know... somewhere other than... you know... where we were. Maybe someplace... new?"

Leia smirked.

Han got defensive. "This isn't what we were talking about. I want you to level with me."

Leia met his gaze, watching him quietly a moment, and for a moment Han thought she was actually going to come clean and confide in him... Force forbid, but maybe even trust him.

Instead Leia dashed his hopes by saying, "I can't tell you, Han."

Han went tensely quiet at the familiar line, biting back any mention of the first time he'd heard it from her. Leia had been shaken up then, presumably about Luke leaving to turn himself in to Vader (which was an understandable reason to be upset), but Han was almost certain it was something different this time.

Han gave a frustrated sigh, dropping his forearms on to the table top, "Look, Leia, this is how I see it. Don't ask me why, because right now I really don't know, but I want to be with you. I want you to be honest with me, just trust me like you think I'm at least worth my weight in Bantha dung. Stop lying and hiding from me."

Leia looked stung by Han's words. 'Good', Han thought angrily, for the time feeling a dark delight in making her just as torn as he was. 'No reason I should suffer alone, especially since she's the one being difficult in the first place'.

Leia dropped her eyes to the data cards again then said, "Han... I want to be with you, too. Don't ask me why, because right now I don't know, but I do love you.

"Just leave this alone. This is something that concerns me and Luke for the time being."

Han grumbled under his breath and rose from his seat, pacing in the limited space, "That's another thing. Why didn't you tell me that he was your brother?! I thought you both considered me a friend, you didn't think you could trust me to know your little secret? Oh, and if it makes any difference, I haven't told anyone since you told me. Does my integrity surprise you?"

"Stop it, just stop. You're being petty."

Han huffed, "I think I'm justified a tantrum after all this. You've treated me like your fly and fun smuggler off-season boyfriend and I'm tired of it. Trust me or cut me loose, because I've had enough of the games, Princess."

Leia flared, catching Han off-guard with her sudden anger, "For the love of Alderaan, Han! Luke and I have BOTH trusted you with our lives more times than we can count; what more do you need to know we trust you? Did you ever consider that this thing bothering me might not be any of your business? That maybe you really don't want to know?"

Han held up his hands in surrender, "I'm giving you permission to make an ass out of me here, Princess. Tell me whatever it is, make me put my own foot in my mouth, hey, think of the ammunition you'll have against me when it's over and done with."

Leia lowered her eyes again, brow creased in nearing anguish. Han felt an instantaneous tug of regret for pushing so hard, his hands falling back to his sides... he never meant to really hurt her; she usually had a thicker hide than this.

Before Han or Leia could continue the discussion Luke silently appeared at the other door to the recreation room, asking almost crossly when he saw Leia's face, "What's going on?"

Han turned to Luke, gathering his calm, "Look, Luke, don't take this the wrong way but this is private between me and Leia, so go find something else to do for a while."

Luke moved his eyes away from Han to Leia, locking his gaze on her and saying, "She called for me," and gave no indication he was going to move.

Han looked over, confused, at Leia. He hadn't seen her with a communications device. Leia looked up and sought Luke's figure, having to look past Han to see him... then it hit Han. The former smuggler went quiet.

Luke took a single step further into the room, eyes moving between Han and Leia and resting again on Leia as he asked, "What is it?"

Leia looked over at Han again, her calm once again gathered about her as she said, "I love you, Han Solo. You're pig-headed, conceited, cavalier, stubborn, you never listen, and right now very good at knowing just what to say to hurt me."

Han flinched at the accusations, mainly the last, and for a fraction of a second worried about Luke only a couple of feet to his left. Luke was a Jedi Master who just found out Han had been causing his sister pain... it was enough to put a humbling nervousness in Han's stomach, even though never once had Luke ever made any indication that he would ever consider harming Han.

Leia continued, "I trust you as much as I trust Luke, and I'm sorry you need some proof to understand that. But I can't tell you this," she looked at Han closely, "not on my own... it's not just mine." She looked over at Luke and they watched each other quietly for a few seconds.

Luke's face hardened marginally after a moment then he looked down at the deck plating and nodded, "All right, Leia. Han's our friend."

Han watched them both, confused and beginning to get an uncertain sensation at the back of his neck. Both Luke and Leia being so dark and serious about this, whatever it was, started to make Han uneasy.

Luke moved from his position near the door and approached Leia, sliding into the booth-like seating around the table next to her and touching her hand reassuringly.

Leia took comfort in her brother's presence, drawing from him, and looked over at Han Solo standing in the middle of the room. "Sit down, Han."

Han moved to do as he was told, pulling the chair back from its pushed-away position and settling into it across from Luke and Leia.

Leia looked over at Luke, eyes as near to panicked as Leia Organa ever came, and she swallowed as she began haltingly, "Luke and I were separated when we were babies. I went with our birth mother to Alderaan while Luke..."

Luke picked up, "I was taken in by my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru on a Tatooine moisture farm." He gave a cant of his head to show Han that the smuggler knew the rest relevant to that story.

Leia continued her narrative, "I always knew my adoptive father, Bail Organa of Alderaan, was not my real father. When my–our mother died when I was very young Bail would tell me a few things about her when I asked, but he never said a word about my birth father.

"Luke recently discovered why neither of us knew anything about our real father for most of our lives. We were being hidden from him, for our protection."

Han looked between Luke and Leia, not entirely able to imagine what kind of a threat their father could have posed to warrant such actions as Luke and Leia both grew up. Han had been around plenty of unsavory characters in his previous line of work, but the status of the subjects in this personal drama being a princess and a Jedi brought a new gravity to the tale.

Leia faltered, biting her lip and looking over at Luke for help.

Luke nodded solemnly, commenting under his breath, "I've had more time to adjust to it anyway..." and resolutely he lifted his face to look directly at Han Solo.

Luke said carefully, "Our father, Anakin Skywalker, was a Jedi Knight in the Clone Wars. He was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force and became a Dark Lord of the Sith..... at which point he took the name Darth Vader."

It took Han a moment to grasp what Luke was saying, but when he did he was certain everything, even the pounding of his heart, had slammed to an absolute stop. His mouth hung agape in a stupor as he stared at them both, certain he'd heard wrong, waiting for the punch line to a very cruel, unfunny joke. Darth Vader was an animal, a vile beast of evil manifested from the entire galaxy, something like that didn't have children. Leia and Luke couldn't be related to Darth Vader, not even as a distantly removed cousin. It wasn't possible.

Luke touched Leia's hand again, holding her steady and calming her. His other hand, lying atop the table, flickered. Luke's fingers twitched and Han startled when a flask of water floated past his head toward the two at the table.

Luke took it gently from the air and offered it to Leia, who accepted it wordlessly and took a long drink.

Han was on his feet and a step away before he realized he'd moved. It was true. The most unthinkable, repulsive, horrifying, sinister notion in the universe he could never have imagined on his worst day was true. His good friend was the son of Darth Vader, the woman he loved had been born to the legacy of Darth Vader. His mind clung to the single detail like a broken audio recording... Darth Vader.

Han's skin crawled remembering the mindless torture he'd endured on Bespin, the freezing in carbonite, hearing the haunting sound of the towering black figure's breathing... all the deaths ordered and exacted by Darth Vader's hands were washed in new blood. The hands of Luke of Leia, the father in his children. Every creepy voodoo magic trick Luke and Leia had ever pulled picked strings of fear in Han's stomach. Every mysterious use of the Force the siblings had done sang like a tuning fork of disquiet in his thoughts. Simply doing what came naturally to them, what ran in the family, like father like children.

Han stumbled into the control consoles behind him, his first conscious indication he'd been backing away.

Suddenly the _Millennium Falcon_ felt very, very small. The plating and walls were not enough to hold their birth-right power. The _Falcon_ wholly not enough to contain them. What they were. Who they were.

Luke had sidled a few inches away from Leia, moving to stand. "Han..." Luke started slowly.

The rattling roar of the Wookie resounded through the ship from the cockpit.

Han side-stepped quickly toward the door, hastily retreating toward the cockpit as he said a little too rushed, "Looks like we're almost there, reversion to normal space in a few minutes. You might want to strap in, and I'll tell Mon Mothma you've arrived, Your Highness." Han nearly tripped over himself to hurry to the false security of the small cockpit.

"What have we done, Luke?" Leia almost whimpered.

Luke turned to look at his sister. Leia was ghostly pale, holding her hands tightly to keep them from fidgeting... to keep them from trembling.

Leia forced her eyes up to him and said, "If he tells anyone... I don't know if it will matter that we've both relinquished our lives to the Rebellion and fought as hard as anyone, harder even. If they find out that... if they know he's our father they might... if it were anyone else I would consider that a very dangerous risk to take, war heroes or not."

Luke reached out with his thoughts a second, thinking back on Han's reaction moments ago, and he shook his head, "Han's not going to tell anyone about us."

"How can you be sure? I've never seen him so..."

Luke nodded, "Trust me, he won't. He's scared, but he's scared for us, too. He knows what the truth getting out might do to us."

Leia brought up a hand and rubbed at her knotted forehead, muttering under her breath, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Luke went again to Leia's side, kneeling next to the bench seat and taking Leia's hand into his own. He sought her eyes, not speaking until she had relented to look at him.

"Listen to me, Leia," Luke said gently, touch on her hand just as soft as his voice. "We did the right thing telling Han. You were right. He's our best friend; that wasn't a secret we would have wanted to keep from him forever."

"But the look in his eyes..." Leia began.

Luke nodded somberly, lips tight in thought. "It's a hard truth to live with knowing, it won't be easy for Han just like it won't be for us." Luke looked once again directly into his sister's eyes, almost imploring, "You can't let this consume you. Trust me, I've been there before. The more you obsess over this, the more resentment will build. That's dangerous for you, Leia... for us."

Leia shook her head, pulling her hand free of Luke's. "I don't want to hear any more, Luke. I don't want to know any more."

"Leia..."

"No. I'm not ready to deal with this." She cast her eyes aside to divert her gaze. "You don't know... through everything we've seen and done in the Rebel Alliance, for all the tests of courage and conviction we've endured, during it all I've always known who I was. A sense of what it is I am was my foundation. And that grounded me, Luke," she looked at him. "It was the strongest ally I had to rely on... besides you and Han.

"It's not there now. I don't know who I am anymore. That terrifies me."

Luke stood, moving a pace away as he said carefully, "Don't surrender yourself to fear."

"How can I not be afraid?" Leia almost shot back. When she realized she'd snapped at the wrong target she went quiet, collecting herself a fraction of a second before she said, "Look how Han reacted to finding out. He's our closest friend, Luke, and he bolted when we told him. Did you look in his eyes? He was scared of us. If that's how our best friend responds, how is the rest of the galaxy going to react?"

"The rest of the galaxy doesn't have to know," Luke replied. "Vader went to a lot of effort to erase his former self along with all of the Jedi from the galaxy's memory. There's probably nothing that remains that could tie Darth Vader to Anakin Skywalker. Even if there is... I just get the strong feeling this won't be a problem we have to face in the near future."

The _Millennium Falcon_ shuddered and shifted as she dropped out of hyperspace and back into normal space. Leia was jostled under the gentle jolt in the booth but Luke remained standing, body tightening and knees bending to absorb the change in momentum seconds before the ship had dropped from hyperspace.

Luke picked up speaking again gently, "It helped me to know..." he paused and Leia nodded for him to go on. "It helped me when I understood that Vader and Anakin are­–were completely different people. Our father, our real father, wasn't the monster Darth Vader was."

"How could you know that?" Leia asked weakly, sounding defeated.

Luke stepped closer to whisper, keeping eye contact with her, "Leia... people powerful in the Force never truly die. The essence of what they are lives on in the Force after their bodies have given up on them; they can speak to us if we just listen." Luke hesitated, uncertain if Leia was ready to hear this, then trudged ahead, "I've spoken to our father, Leia. I've spoken to Anakin Skywalker, and he is not a monster."

Leia's eyes widened. "You've talked to him? After his death?"

Luke nodded, reaching for her hand again when he sensed her flare of fright. "His presence is nothing like Vader's, Leia, you don't have to be afraid. His presence is comforting."

"Luke, you're saying Darth Vader's ghost is a comfort," Leia shifted uneasily out of her seat, angling herself toward the door. She wanted to run. Leia Organa, a woman never prone to the desire to flee, wanted to run from the situation as fast as she could.

Luke let her start to go, insisting softly, "He's not Vader anymore, that person died when Anakin turned away from the Dark Side. He's our father... you can feel it when he's near, when he speaks, it's warm... it's safe." Luke lowered his gaze, almost talking to himself, "I've wanted to know my father as long as I can remember, since I was a very little boy..."

"You're making me nervous, Luke, please..."

"It's nothing to be scared of. It's the cradle of the Force, where we begin and end. Ben Kenobi is still there too, I've seen him and heard him in my thoughts; if you decide to train to hone your Jedi skills you'll hear them, too."

"I don't think I want to," Leia said, stepping toward the door.

Luke looked inward at himself and realized quite surprisingly that he'd been pressing too far. His own desire to understand, to bring harmony to the knowledge of what he was, had made him come off too strongly for Leia. She was at the fragile stage Luke had been at not so long ago, when his thoughts were a maelstrom of doubts. Leia did not have the benefit of Jedi training, nor the guiding voices of Jedi Masters, to calm her inner turmoil. Pushing her would do more harm than good.

"Take time to reflect on all this," Luke said in a calmer, lower voice that stilled Leia at the doorway half-way through her escape attempt. Luke looked up at her and said gently, "Time is the best acclimation tool you have. For me," Luke sighed, "it was coming to understand and accept... with time."

Luke offered a soft smile, meant to comfort and reassure, and from the slight easing of the tension in Leia's features he believed it in some measure worked. "Don't worry about Han," Luke finally said, "Give him some time to think, to get used to the idea, then I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

Luke smiled carefully again. Trying to rid Leia of her troubles Luke threw in, "It's going to be okay."

Leia mused aloud, "I wish I could believe you."

Luke quipped faintly, "Always trust a Jedi."

Leia smiled tightly, letting Luke know she appreciated his attempt at a joke, but neither he nor she could ever sincerely take to heart that seemingly ancient adage. They knew better because they knew all too well about a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Han Solo sat alone in the crowded, seedy bar on the planet of Jikyusk with a cup of strong Corellian whiskey in his hand. He probably couldn't have tucked any further into the shadows if he'd tried, but he'd give it the old academy try, anyway. Jikyusk, lodged in the extreme range of the Loitene System, was the latest of many of the Rebel Alliance's staging areas, not unlike the roles played by Hoth and Yavin. They couldn't stay on Endor after the Death Star's destruction... that would be the first place the remaining Imperial forces would come. This planet had something of a bustling native population as opposed to the deserted wildernesses of Hoth and Yavin, but the locals didn't seem to mind the added company. They were what most Rebels called Fencers; they took a politically neutral stance on the war between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire... the planet probably would have allowed Imperial troops on their soil just as nonchalantly. The native people were so well suited to their environment as to be capable of completely disappearing into the outskirt swamp lands so well that neither side could track them down. It afforded them an apathy to the conflict most systems couldn't get away with.

Han took another hit from his half-empty cup, wincing as it burned its way down his throat. A quick but fierce scuffle broke out near the entrance to the bar, drawing nothing more than a casual flicker of a glance from Han. The place reminded him of the Mos Eisley cantina on Tatooine.

Han frowned darkly to himself as he traced circles on the table top with the bottom of his cup. He hated that this place reminded him of Tatooine, which in turn reminded him of Luke. Han had been trying for three days, since he'd dropped Luke and Leia off at Mon Mothma's personal landing pad in the central city, to avoid thinking about either of his friends at all.

Unfortunately, he also wanted some time alone, and a place as unsavory as this fringe bar was the only place he could secure that. Anywhere else he would be accosted by Rebel fighters, some just to gawk and slap the shoulder of General Han Solo.

No one would think to look for a respectable hero of the Rebellion in a place like this.

Han took another swallow of whiskey, disappointed that the drink seemed to burn less on its way to his stomach. He'd have to crawl out of his hole sooner or later; people would worry. He hadn't even told Chewbacca where he was going when he decided to wedge himself into the underbelly of the planet. The Wookie might rip his arms off when he got back just to teach him a lesson about disappearing without telling his first mate where he was going.

Han had spent days to himself, trying to figure out how to handle what he knew about Luke and Leia, but he still had no idea how to put the knowledge into any perspective that sat well with him. Of all the people in the Rebellion this could have been, why did it have to be Luke and Leia? Why his friends?

He knew it shouldn't make a difference. Neither Luke nor Leia had been raised by Vader, didn't even know they were his children until the end... they were the people that others, not Vader, had raised them to be.

Han grimaced to himself. It came down to the age-old question of nature versus nurture. Han had always thought that environment played a bigger part in shaping a person than genetics, but that was before Vader was thrown into the equation. Darth Vader made it an entirely different matter.

Han would have to face them sooner or later. The Rebellion was big, but it wasn't THAT big. Besides, hiding wasn't his style.

Something moved collectively through the patrons at the bar, knocking the noise in the establishment down a notch as everyone turned to look toward the door.

Han pulled his eyes up to the entrance just as everyone else did.

A dark figure, draped in a black cape and hood, moved into the room. The obscuring clothes didn't work worth a damn; everyone recognized something powerful had come among them and inched back to give him room. Some might even recognize the bearing of the arrival as that inherent to a Jedi. Han knew it was Luke in a split-second. He didn't waste time with trying to evade being discovered... Luke probably knew Han was inside before he'd passed through the door.

Han had to turn his eyes away from the frame of his friend. The dark robe created too unsettling a resemblance, and Han was having trouble enough as it was. He locked his eyes on his glass with a resigned stare, waiting for the inevitable.

Luke made his way silently through the crowd (which had returned to their own concerns after the pause to consider Luke's arrival), stopping at the booth where Han had taken up temporary residence.

Han gave a lackluster wave with his hand, not bringing his eyes up to look at Luke.

Luke's voice was calm and measured as it ever was, as it never used to be before he was a Jedi, "There are a lot of worried people looking for you."

Han shrugged and offered in a flat, flippant tone, "The burden of being a celebrity."

Luke stood there a moment then quietly slid into the seat across the table from Han. He pushed back the hood of his robe then laid his hands on the table before him, looking like he was settling in for a good long while.

Han finally brought his eyes up to him, conflicted inside when he looked at his old friend. How many times had they saved each other's skins to come down to this... uncertainty and even, yes, fear?

"How's Leia?" Han found himself asking in genuine curiosity.

Luke answered slowly, "Busy. Still adjusting... and worried about you."

Han didn't have anything to say in his defense so he didn't even make the effort.

Luke looked around the bar a moment, taking it in in a fleeting glance. "Charming place you found." If he saw any resemblance to Mos Eisley he didn't mention it.

Han snorted, "Yeah, my kind of scum."

Luke looked back at Han, taking in his mood and demeanor.

"Why don't you ask me?" Luke asked.

Han looked up, confused. "What?" he queried, disturbed by the thought Luke had responded to something Han might have only been thinking to himself.

Luke clarified, "You must have questions, answers you're desperate to find. If having them will help, if I know the answer... if _anything_ I can do will help..."

"You know," Han commented almost to himself, "it's funny because I've been sitting here a long time, been thinking on this for days, and Leia was right. She said I didn't want to know what was on her mind, and I can't tell you how right she was."

Luke's mouth tugged down in a frown.

"So," Han slumped back in the booth seat, "I guess you're here to take me back."

Luke shook his head, "No. I don't want to push you, and quite frankly, if you're not ready to handle this maturely then Leia and I don't need you around. We're both having to deal with this, and it's hard enough without our best friend watching us like we've turned into plasma bombs."

Han wanted to refute the harsh judgment but stopped when he realized that was pretty accurate of how Luke and Leia had come to seem to him. And a lie wouldn't work on Luke.

Han watched Luke and before him the collected Jedi seemed to crumble bit by bit, subtly such that no one else who didn't personally know Luke would notice. Han pulled back from his self-important moping when looking at Luke showed Han for the first time how difficult this had been on Skywalker.

"I don't want to think like that," Han finally confessed, leaning fractionally closer (but not too close), "if there's anything you can say that makes it any better I'm all ears."

Luke hesitated before saying, "I told Leia... but I don't think anything I explained to her would help you."

Han leaned back again, dejected.

Luke offered, "Let's go somewhere and talk. We both have to face this, and... Leia misses you."

Han felt his throat tighten and he fought to swallow.

Luke put in matter-of-factly, "You know that she had us tell you in the first place because she loves you."

Han couldn't find words for a long time, torn inside, then nodded, "All right, Luke, let's talk."

Luke and Han together slid out of the dingy booth and headed for the exit in search of some place to talk that might offer them privacy.

* * *

Dusk on Jikyusk found Han Solo and Luke Skywalker on the rooftop of an abandoned building. The sky had turned shades of topaz and teal as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the swamp land animals of the night beginning to stir and fill the air with their strange, exotic songs.

Han Solo was pacing the perimeter of the front edge of the building quietly, picking up pebbles at his feet and casting them out into the approaching darkness. He half expected the kid to say something to him about throwing stones, that he might injure someone on the street, but Luke hadn't said a word about it.

In fact, he hadn't said a word about anything. Luke had found their current little corner of the universe then stood back passively, patiently, while Han ran through nervous energy.

He picked up another stone and tossed it over the edge of the building, stopping in his pacing and heaving a sigh.

Luke apparently took Han's stationary position as some form of cue and stepped forward from his motionless stance and ventured, "So... is this it?"

Han knew exactly what Luke was talking about... for all he knew the Jedi might have pulled the question from the smuggler's own mind. Did they part ways after this? Would Han drop his cargo and run at the first sight of trouble?

Han thought of Leia. Of every stolen kiss, ever fiery look in her eyes, every heated argument and electric touch. Every moment she'd said 'I love you' and every time he'd had the courage to say it back.

Han Solo didn't run anymore. The old Han that had worked for low-lifes like Hutts would have cut his losses and fled, but the Han of the Rebel Alliance didn't tuck tail and run. He met his problems with a fully charged blaster.

Trouble was that the 'problem' this time wasn't a squad of nasty stormtroopers but the best friends he had outside of Chewbacca... and that with the children of Darth Vader his blaster was probably less than useless.

"This ain't over, Luke," Han resolutely said, then his voice lost its confidence, "I just don't know where it goes from here. You got any insight on that?" he finally looked over at Luke standing beside him. Luke's arms were folded into his dark robe, the hood dropped around his shoulders so the wind could tousle his blond hair. It had lost some of it more golden hues so many years out of the desert suns of Tatooine.

Luke's eyes had glazed over and his eyelids partway fell. When his vision came back to the physical world before him he shook his head, "That depends on you."

'Yeah, lay it all on me,' Han thought, and Luke's lips twitched in a smirk.

Han frowned, moments away from jumping into another friendly mock-fight like he'd engaged in with Luke often, but the shadow of Darth Vader was looming too heavily to allow for humor and banter.

Luke took in a slow breath and the air around them seemed to pause in waiting for him. "We're not our father, Han."

Han hooked his thumbs into his belt when his hands had the urge to anxiously fidget. He scuffed the adobe-like surface of the roof under his feet with his boot. "Yeah... I know that. You'd be surprised how little that helps."

"Probably not so much as you'd think."

Han glanced over at Luke, both at his statement and at the low, melancholy tone in his voice. Luke turned his blue eyes over to Han, meeting his friend's gaze directly and with more longevity than the Corellian had been able to tolerate since he found out.

Han asked, "When did you find out?"

Luke cast his eyes slowly out over the quickly darkening cityscape, considering his response before replying, "When I came to Bespin to help you and Leia. It was during my first saber-fight with Vader; he told me the truth right after he cut off my hand."

Han listened in grim fascination, then the wheels began to spin in his mind. It was like pegs laboriously falling into place. He'd been freed of the carbonite to find a very different, much more somber and self-mastered Luke Skywalker had replaced the wide-eyed youth Solo had known before. Han had chalked it up the the Rebellion, the kid finally getting a dose of life and reality under his belt to sober him, but Han realized now that in that time Luke had come to accept he was the son of Darth Vader. Luke had accepted the identity of his father, and that he would still have to face him in battle.

'No wonder the kid grew up so much so fast,' Han mused to himself, hoping Luke hadn't been paying attention to his thoughts at that moment. Luke wouldn't want pity and Han wasn't one much for handing it out.

Luke pulled free from the folds of his robe his right hand. He held the black-gloved hand before him, staring down at his palm in silence. He curled his fingers into a fist then unfurled them again, the soft sound of mechanical gears emitting almost imperceptibly from the appendage.

Han was watching him without realizing it when Luke said in a soft voice, "I wonder if it started like this for him. The machine replacing flesh until..." Luke's voice trailed off. He lowered his hand to his side again, quietly tucking it back into the protection of his robe.

Han found himself reminding Luke, "You're not him, kid, you said it yourself."

Luke's lips tightened fractionally, "No... but I can't know that that won't be what someday becomes of me. The Dark Side is strong. Once," Luke's face seemed to retreat behind a mask, "I thought I might fall. It's not over; I still could go to the Dark Side, it's a possibility, and I have to just accept that. But that is the life-long battle every Jedi takes on when they embrace the Jedi way of life. Until death it is our test, our cross."

"Luke, you're scaring me."

"It scares me, too," Luke said in return, cadence to his voice heavy and resigned. Luke seemed to gather strength in a single breath, deflated frame filling as he looked toward Han and said, "but I don't know any other way to be. I was born for this; I was meant to be a Jedi. I don't know if it makes sense but this was my path even before I chose it. I can't explain how, but I know."

"What about Leia?" Han asked with trepidation.

Luke grew pensive again, for a second his gaze flickering into an unseen distance before he said, "Leia has to choose her own path, but for people like us there is one already laid... it depends of whether or not she decides to walk it."

"She doesn't have to be a Jedi?" Han asked, surprised he was hopeful the answer would be no. He'd wanted to forge a future with Leia, maybe marry her some day if she'd allow herself to be caught and wrangled down, but somehow the image of his wife a Jedi Knight threw Han's plans into chaos. He didn't want that for Leia, he discovered. He'd seen how much grief it had caused Luke and he didn't want to see Leia go through that as well. One of his friends was enough to give to the 'Knighthood'.

Luke dropped his eyes sagely, words cold like the rising wind as he answered, "I don't foresee there being much of a choice for her."

"Why not?" Han's voice was tinged with indignation.

Luke was clearly disheartened as he said, "I'm the last Jedi. Obi-Wan and Yoda have died, Anakin is gone... there's only me. That makes Leia important... more important than she knows she is."

Luke brushed his fingers thoughtfully over the hilt of the lightsaber clipped to his belt, continuing, "I told you that the lure of the Dark Side will always be a temptation I will struggle against. If I fall to Dark Side as it is now there is nothing to protect the galaxy from me." Luke cast a slow look at Han, almost as though to convey he was sorry as he said, "Leia must be trained so there is someone else. She has to have the training and knowledge to stop me."

Han mused aloud, "It means she has to become a Jedi."

Luke nodded.

Han looked out at the dark city, windows glowing with warm light while the stars overhead began to glitter in the spreading black canvas of night.

Luke turned to Han, facing him more directly than he had all night and said, "I can't change any of this, Han. Leia's destiny, what could happen to me, who our father was... it's set and there's nothing anybody can do about that."

Han frowned heavily and unhappily when he admitted to himself that Luke was right.

The young Skywalker pressed more gently, "But it would help if we didn't have to lose our best friends."

Han knew that it had come down to his moment of decision. Could he handle friendship with Luke and Leia knowing what he did? Knowing who they were?

He thought back, unbidden, to that night on Endor. Luke returning to them the worse for wear but victorious. Han remembered with vivid clarity Leia's smile as she hugged her brother, Luke's grin to be back among friends, the sincere and heart-felt embrace he and Luke had shared by the fire and ale. Comrades, friends, brothers in arms. It had been so simple, so clean. They had won the war together, a team of underdogs who bested the odds. They had been strong, bonded... and not a thing was different on that night than it was on the rooftop of Jikyusk except Han. Han and his unfair, unwarranted, cowardly fear.

Han felt certainty infuse him, and after so long absent it felt like he became invincible. Han began aloud, "This is probably going to be pretty tough on Leia."

"It will be."

Han reached over and settled his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Then who am I to make it worse?"

Luke's face broke into a smile, for all their dark topics so innocent and bright, and Han asked himself how he could have ever looked at Luke differently. Under the guise of the Jedi Master was still the tow-headed farm boy that Han had taken on his first wild and crazy adventure in the galaxy. And Leia, insufferable, difficult, stubborn, beautiful Leia Organa. He was anxious to see her face again... if she would still have him.

Luke, as though reading his thoughts, angled Han toward the stairs to the bottom level of the building and said, "Leia will be happy to see you."

Han chuckled to himself uneasily. He wouldn't be surprised if Leia chewed him out for acting childish and giving her more trouble than he was worth when he saw her again. He might have a string of unpleasant, trying days ahead of him making up for his behavior with Leia. All he said of these concerns was, "I hope you're right."

"I am," Luke said, flashing a more subdued, slightly enigmatic, but still reassuring smile at his friend and added, "Trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting had dragged on into the late hours and by the time Mon Mothma had decided to call an end until the morning Leia was exhausted. She was looking forward to crawling into her sleep chamber and slipping into unconsciousness for a few hours. Maybe if she was tired enough she could fall asleep before the thoughts that had been plaguing her for days could grab a foothold in her mind.

'Too late,' Leia's mind chanted to her as she waited for the room full of delegates from half-organized systems to file out of the meeting hall. She still had heard nothing from Han in days, and even though Luke had stopped talking about their father with her the implications were still dancing in every unused corner of her mind. She had also been considering what her responsibility should be about the new understanding that she was Luke's sister, that she had the gift or at least potential to do the things he did... that their father and Obi-Wan had been able to do. She doubted the Rebellion would have succeeded without Luke's ability to use the Force.

Leia sighed to herself, slowly rising from her chair and deciding sleep probably wouldn't be a ready companion tonight. It had in fact been an elusive partner for days.

She assuaged herself with the fact she needed to talk to Luke anyway.

Leia walked through the door like a droid in service mode, eyes downcast and aware of her surroundings just enough to keep her from running into anything.

"Care for an escort, Your Worship?"

Leia startled and turned at the voice, surprised to see Han Solo leaning against the wall just outside the door to the chamber hall looking at her. When she didn't have a response readily available Han pushed off from the wall and continued, "There are some scoundrels about at night who would love the chance to jump royalty." His mouth was cant in that boyish smile that always made Leia wonder what he was really scheming behind his comments.

Leia tried out a careful smile, "Han..."

The playfulness left Han's smile to be replaced by a warm, utterly sincere smile. Perhaps a little wary, more careful than he used to be, but he was still there offering a hand out to her.

Leia gently placed her hand into his, waiting for him to bolt and pleasantly surprised when he closed his fingers around her hand instead.

"I thought you..." Leia whispered slowly, not sure how to broach the subject.

Han nodded, smile sliding further away, as he answered, "Luke talked some sense into me."

"Always a daunting challenge," Luke quipped as he approached them from the length of the corridor.

Leia smiled at her brother, "Did you use a mind trick on him?"

Han tried to sound indignant, "Hey, those are for the weak-minded, remember?"

"I hadn't forgotten," Leia teased back, to which Han gave a wounded look, followed by a smile that said Leia had scored one but he'd rack up his points somewhere. She best not drop her guard or she'd feel the sting of his sharp wit. It would feel good to have to watch her proverbial back again against Han's affectionate quips.

Luke looked in some measure content to see his circle of support, friends and family, complete again. "I'll be turning in for the night if I can trust you two not to hurt each other," he glanced at both Leia and Han and moved to leave them alone when he received only amused smirks.

Leia called after him, "Luke, wait."

Luke turned to face her, waiting.

Leia glanced a little uncertainly at Han, clearly concerned, then looked back at Luke and said carefully, "I've come to a decision. I... want you to train me. Teach me to use the Force like a Jedi."

Luke looked over Leia's shoulder at Han, shared a knowing half-nod with him, then looked back at Leia and undeniable sympathy, love, and pride burned in his gaze.

"I'll train you," Luke promised, resting a hand on Leia's shoulder, "but not tonight. Get some rest... there's nothing that can't wait another day."

Leia released Han's hand to step forward and wrap her arms around Luke's neck. Luke seemed to startle at the action for a split-second, then removed his second arm from the folds of his Jedi robe and wrapped both around his sister.

At that moment the galaxy was a much better place than Han, Luke, or Leia could remember it being in a very long time.

END


End file.
